harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel (SV)
Gabriel is a bachelor in Harvest Moon: Skytree Village. He is the oldest son of Sofia, the livestock keeper, and has a younger brother, Michael.Natsume's Official Instagram www.instagram.com Gabriel is very shy, and has difficulties expressing himself. Natsume's Official Instagram www.instagram.com Although his skills with people is lacking, his love of animals is clear. To unlock Gabriel, you must first unlock Doc and receive the barn insta-building. Place the barn in the wasteland and the next morning Gabriel and his family will move into town. 'Requests: "Gabriel's Animal Feed"' Request #1: 3 Cabbages * Reward: Recipes for Animal Feed and Great Animal Feed Request #2: 3 Strawberries * Reward: Recipes for Silent Feed, Active Feed, Passion Feed, Good Feed and Delicious Feed Request #3: 3 Corn * Reward: Recipes for Pride Feed, Spirit Feed and Clean Feed Request #4: 10 Cornmeal * Reward: Recipes for Spring Feed, Summer Feed, Fall Feed and Winter Feed The main story quest line must be completed to unlock additional quests. Request #5: 3 Fodder Cornmeal * Reward: '''Recipes for Harvest, Clever, and Excellent Feed '''Request #6: 5 Fodder Cornmeal * Reward: '''Nightshade Feed, Volcano Feed, Tempest Feed, General Feed, and Fortress Feed recipes '''Request #7: 10 Fodder Cornmeal * Reward: R'equest 8: '''2 Blessed Flour '''Rewards:' Seasonal Requests: Spring 1: * Rewards: Spring 2: * Rewards: Summer 1: * Rewards: Summer 2: * Rewards: Fall 1: * Rewards: Fall 2: * Rewards: Winter 1: * Rewards: Winter 2: * Rewards: 'Building Chemistry' There is no gift-giving in Skytree Village. The only way to build chemistry is to talk to the villagers every day. Unlike previous games, chemistry will not decrease if you do not talk to someone for awhile. Gabriel is easy to build Chemistry with as he is always either in your barn or at his home. Fall 15th: Harvest Festival '''- The player can pick '''one of the marriage candidates to "Thank". Whoever the player chooses to thank will get a +7% Chemistry increase. 'Chemistry Events' First Event: '''Enter the barn during the day after reaching around 30% Chemistry and 1-2 requests. Gabriel's mother will mention how he has gotten more energetic since you became friends. She asks him if he likes you and he says yes in a casual way. ~80% Chemistry (after all other events have been triggered):' Talk to Gabriel, and he will blush and nod. You will begin your first date. Gabriel tries too hard to make conversation, but realizes you like him no matter how little he talks. 'Gallery' Gabrielingameshot.png|Gabriel's in-game look. 'References' 'Trivia''' *Gabriel is very similar to Hunter from Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley, as they are both shy and love animals. They are unlocked by building the barn as well. *He also have a lot in common with Tony in that game. They are both shy and reserved, while their younger brothers are energetic and spoiled. They are also the oldest of two sons in their respective families. Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Skytree Village Characters